


[Podfic] Diverging Paths, Part II

by Chantress



Series: Re-Entry (Podfics) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Political intrigue, research and development, a new apprenticeship, and missions; so much can change in four years, and there is so much to learn.





	[Podfic] Diverging Paths, Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diverging Paths, Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250417) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



**Title:** Diverging Paths, Part II  
**Author:** flamethrower  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Star Wars  
**Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 05:15:00, mp3  
**Warnings:** So. Much. Pining.

**Download links:** If you want the entire podfic in one mp3, [here ya go](http://www.mediafire.com/file/drw74so4l7tuldv/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_II.mp3). If you'd like it broken up into smaller chunks: [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ldcr6hg6zyrwshy/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_II_1.mp3), [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mcafj31gg16jwbs/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_II_2.mp3), [Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hhq03u46h8331iz/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_II_3.mp3), [Part 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ti5qw22vye58zz/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_II_4.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Flamethrower for gifting this amazing series to the world. <3
> 
> Also, a shout-out to my mom for continuing to be my biggest fan and supporter of my podficcing efforts. These boys will kiss soon, I promise! :P


End file.
